I'm no prince but neither is he
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A one shot for SabrinaEF for helping with me Jewish traditions in all my stories :D Prompt in the story


**A/N I own nothing! One shot for SabrinaEF prompt at the end of the story :)**

I'm no prince, but neither is he

Rachel was watching Finn her boyfriend by the way flirt with Quinn Fabray again! Rachel had given Finn everything, her virginity, put her life on hold for him... hell she was even thinking about staying in Ohio so they could attend collage together. And what has he done? Nothing but break her heart time and time again. Rachel sighed, shutting her locker and continued to walk down the hallway; she was going to turn to someone she always seemed to go to when she was sad, angry or hurt; Noah Puckerman. She found him in the choir room by himself, strumming his guitar.

"Noah that was beautiful." Rachel said softly after he finished playing a piece she didn't recognise so she assumed was an original one he wrote himself.

"Thanks Rach." Puck said before putting his guitar back in it's case, "What do ya want?" He asked simply looking up at Rachel.

"I-I need a friend." Rachel said softly.

_A friend always a fucking friend _Puck thought to himself.

"Sure what's wrong?" He said ignoring his thoughts.

Rachel sighed and took a seat next to him and placing her head on his shoulder, Puck inhaled her strawberry scented shampoo and willed the ache is his heart to go away every time Rachel stood to close to him for too long.

"You were right you know." Rachel said simply.

"About?" Puck asked generally confused.

"He will always love Quinn, and I will always be the rebound." Rachel said sadly.

"Oh, um, I don't know." Puck said clearly uncomfortable to where this conversation was heading towards.

"Not like when I was with you, you always chose me first. Over football, other girls; hell even Santana..." Rachel said letting her words linger in the air. And that's when it hit her, she was in love with Noah; always had been, Finn had just seemed like the "better" option, but her heart had always belonged to the boy currently sitting next to her, so she looked up and kissed him, placing all of her feelings into the kiss; she smiled when she felt him kissing her back but frown when he pulled away and stood up moving far away from her.

"I can't do this again Rachel, Fuck! I can't be that guy." Puck declared.

"Noah wait, it's different." Rachel pleaded but Puck cut her off before she could continue.

"No it ain't you and me will make out and then you'll feel guilty about cheating on St. Finn and run back to him, I'll get fucking punched in the face and I'll lose you again. I don't deserve this, I fucking love you Rachel and you just use me to make your fucking boyfriend jealous. Fuck this I'm out." Puck sneered before grabbing his belongings and storming out of the choir room leaving behind a very shocked Rachel.

"You love me?" Rachel whispered to the empty room, lightly touching her lips with her fingers, remembering the kiss that happened mere moments before. "I love you too." Rachel said softly before walking out of the choir room, she had to find Finn.

Xxxxx

The next morning Puck was swapping his books around in his locker when he overheard Santana and Brittany talking.

"I can't believe Rachel dumped Finn." Brittany told her girlfriend.

"Bout time, I might not like Rachel but she deserves better then that idiot." Santana said while looking at herself in the mirror on her locker door as she checked her makeup. "Wonder how long it will be before Q and Finn get back together." Santana thought out loud.

"I hope Rachel will be okay though." Brittany said worried about her fellow Glee Club member.

"She will a little birdie told me she likes someone else." Santana said looking directly at Puck, "This bad boy who happens to be Jewish." Santana smirked before closing her locker and linking pinkies with her girlfriend and struttered to her next class.

Xxxxx

Puck had lunch on the bleacher that day, he didn't want to see Finn worming his way back into Rachel's heart, he couldn't be around to see that story... he already knew how it was gunna end and not good for him.

"Is this seat taken?" A quiet voice asked next to him, before he could answer she sat down beside him. "I broke up with Finn yesterday." Rachel said softly.

"I heard, everyone's talking bout it, not everyday the gleek dumps the jock." Puck said with a bitter laugh, "Well it hasn't happened since you dumped my sorry ass."

"I never should of that day, I never should of broken up with you." Rachel said nervously playing with the hem of her dress the more nervous she got. "It was a mistake."

Puck looked at Rachel, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why?" Puck simply asked.

"Because I thought I loved him, but I only loved the idea of being with him. But my heart... I-I think it's always belonged to this amazing guy, even if he does sport a mohawk. He always put me first, defended me when others cursed my very existence. You make me feel alive Noah, and I think I've always loved you. It just took me a while to get my priorities straighten out." Rachel said putting her heart on the line, she didn't know if she could face his rejection.

"You love me?" Puck managed to get out.

"Yes." Rachel said without hesitation.

There was a pause.

"How do I know that you aren't gunna change your mind? Leave me for Finn?" Puck asked, and he thought it was a valid question given her history.

"You don't, but I know that I won't and I will prove it to you everyday if I have to. I love you Noah." Rachel said with teary eyes.

Puck looked at the beautiful girl next to him and even if she did end up breaking his heart in the end (which she didn't by the way) it would be worth it just to look back and remember the days that she was his, so he kissed her; placing all of his feelings into the kiss before pulling back slightly.

"Love you too Rach." Puck muttered against her lips and continued to kiss her.

**A/N Hope you liked it Sabrina :)**

**Prompt:**

**Finn does something stupid again and she turns to Puck to retaliate and he tells her no this time because he cant keep holding back the feelings he has for her and sit by and watch her use him to just get back together with Finn so she decides that she needs him and dumps Finns sorry ass and admits that she is in love with Puck**


End file.
